Santoryu
Santōryū (literally: three sword style) is a way of sword fighting that deals with the wielding of 3 daito katana; One in each hand and one in the mouth. There are many different techniques for this sword style, including "Tatsumaki", "Onigiri" and "Hyaku Hachi Pound Hou". Roronoa Zoro, a Swordsman and first mate of the Straw Hat Pirate Crew is the world famous Swordsman who uses that style One Piece MangaChapter 6; Anime Episode 3 History Zoro first started developing "Nitōryū", or, two sword style, when he first started learning the ways of the sword. Defeated by his rival Kuina 2000 times, this only drove him to become stronger and stronger. One day, he challenged Kuina to the two thousand first match, confident as usual. Only this time, he wanted to fight with real swords. Zoro fought with his usual Nitouryuu, as Kuina fought with her Ittōryū (One sword style). At the end of the fight, Kuina once again came out on top. That would be the last time that the two rivals ever fought each other, because the next day Kuina lost her footing on some stairs, fell, and eventually died, or in an edited version for younger viewers lost against an opponent and was wounded to the point where she could never again fight. When Zoro was told this he was devastated, and he asked his sensei to give "Wadō Ichimonji" to him (Wadō Ichimonji is Kuina's sword) so that he can carry on Kuina's and his dream to become the greatest swordsman. It was because of this, that Zoro started learning Santouryu, and which later drove him to become an extremely powerful swordsman, and Santouryu to be an extremely powerful style. Santōryū Techniques Zoro's fighting style revolves around a fictional swordstyle that uses three swords. He can use three swords, two swords, and one sword styles. When he uses three swords, the third one is placed in his mouth. Several of his attack names are actually puns due to the way some of the Japanese words are combined together. When these words are pronounced together they can sound like a completely different Japanese word. Santōryū Attacks These are attacks Zoro uses with three swords. *'Oni Giri (鬼斬り, ''Demon Slash) / Oni Giri:' A three-way simultaneous slashing attack. Zoro crosses his two swords across his chest and places the blade in his mouth horizontally behind them. Zoro then approaches the target (usually at high speed) and cuts through by swinging the swords across his chest, resulting in a descending diagonal-crossing slash from both swords while the mouth blade performs a horizontal cut from either the left or right, depending from which side of his mouth did he positioned the sword's main blade at. The pun in the name is that Onigiri (お握り) is also the name of a Japanese rice snack. This was first seen used to finish Cabaji and the first technique he used against Mihawk. It should also be noted that in that fight with Mihawk, the technique’s main weakness was discovered. There is a single brief moment when all three of the swords are at the same point. If one can block them at that instant, the entire technique will be rendered useless. Mihawk did so by putting his necklace blade against the front most sword when Zoro tried the technique. Doing so however, requires an enormous amount of strength, more so than Zoro himself or else he’ll just push through the block and connect anyway. This attack is as powerful as Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Bazooka or Kaku's Bigan. *'Tora Gari (虎狩り, Tiger Hunt) / Tiger Trap:' Zoro puts his hand swords over his mouth blade and swings forth a forward descending slash with them. At close-range, this can incapacitate at least two average foes at once. The pun in the name is that "Tora Gari" is also a type of Mohican haircut. Zoro first showed this attack to defeat the Nyaban Brothers. *'Santou-Ryuu Ougi Sanzen Sekai (三刀流奥義　三・千・世・界, Three-Swords Style Secret Technique: Three Thousand Worlds) / Santoryu: Three Thousand Worlds:' Zoro holds two of his swords at an angle against each other and spins them while running towards his opponent which will shred the enemy to bits. This attack was first used to try to defeat Dracule Mihawk. According the name of this attack, this is the ultimate and strongest technique of the San Tou Ryuu. seen being used successfully against Oz, after over 400 chapters since it's first appearance, in the anime it is used again much earlier in the Ocean Dream arc by a hypnotised Zoro against Luffy. In One Piece Grand Adventure, the move is initiated by Zoro placing his swords in an inverse triangular formation before spinning his two swords together and is featured as Zoro's cinematic attack. *'Tou Rou Nagashi (刀狼流し, Bleeding the Wolf) / Streaming Wolf Swords:' At close-range, Zoro leans toward the opponent, using two of his swords to block the opponent's attacks while twisting his body around as he continous to approach and dodge other attacks (if there are any) and eventually cutting through the opponent's stomach with the third sword. It was used in Zoro's battle against Hatchan. Zoro performed an aerial version of this move against Bartolomew Kuma when he used it to effectively evade the latter's rapid Pressure Cannon attack, and would have succeeded to land a point-blank hit had Kuma not blocked his swords with his "paws". *'Tatsu Maki (龍巻き)/ Dragon Twister:' Zoro spins with his swords to create a dragon-like tornado that both slashes and blows away the target(s). By the time of the Enies Lobby Arc, Zoro achieved enough power to bust apart a tall establishment all the way through the topmost ceiling with this move and able to break Tekkai. Tatsumaki was first put to effect by defeating Hatchan. One of his most powerful attacks. *'Yaki Oni Giri (焼鬼斬り, Burning Demon Slash) / Flaming Oni Giri:' A variation of the Oni Giri where Zoro's swords are on fire. Should this attack connect, the opponent will also be set on fire. The pun in the name is that since "Oni Giri" can mean "rice ball",when "Yaka" is added, the name of this attack can also mean "grilled rice ball" in Japanese. Zoro first used this attack to save Usopp from being blown up by Mr. 5. The main flaw of the technique is that Zoro is also being burnt while using this technique. *'Ushi Bari (牛針, Bull Horns) / Bull Charge:' Zoro executes a multi-hit running attack with two swords held out like a bull's horns. This was first seen being used against Mr. 1. The pun here is that an "ushibari" is a wooden beam used in Japanese homes. In the Funimation this was called Bull Needles *'Gazami Dori (蟹(ガザミ)獲り) / Crab Seize:' All three swords are horizontally parallel, suddenly clamping down on the target like a crab's claw for a guillotine like effect that would normally cut a person's head off. This was first seen being used against Mr. 1. Pun with "kazamidori", or "weather vane". *'Hyaku-Hachi Pound Hou (百八煩悩鳳, 108 Pound Cannon) / Triple Sword Soaring Phoenix:' Same principle as the 36 Pound Cannon using all three swords to create a spiral of air to damage its target. This was first seen being used to finish off Ohm. Can also be translated as "Phoenix of the 108 Desires". Known as the 108 Calibre Phoenix technique in the Funimation Dub. *'Karasuma Gari (鴉魔狩り, Demon Crow Hunt) / Raven Hunt:' Zoro performs a flying multiple slash technique. This was first seen being used to cut Mr.1 after a consecutive number of his attacks failed. The pun is that "kasumagari" is slang for a leg cramp in several regions of Japan, including the one that Eiichiro Oda is from. *'Gyuuki Yuuzume (牛鬼勇爪, Cattle Demon Brave Hoof):' The swords are positioned pointing at the enemy. Zoro lunges forward and hits the enemy with great impact. This was first seen being used to shatter T-Bone's sword. *'Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri (艶美魔夜不眠鬼斬り, Charm Demon Sleepless Night Demon Slash):' A variation of the onigiri where the swords are twisted during the slash for added force, resulting in this attack striking multiple opponents instead of one. The pun in the name is that since "Oni Giri" can mean "rice ball",when "Enbi Mayonezu" is added, the name can also mean "rice ball with mayonnaise added" in Japanese. This was first seen being used used against several marines in the Enies Lobby courthouse. During its use he generated a steam which made his swords look like they were bending. *'Ichi Gorilla (一剛力羅, One Gorilla):' Zoro flexes his left or right bicep, in preparation for Nigori-zake. "剛力" (gori) means 'herculean or great strength'. The pun is of course, 'one great strength' and gorilla. This was first seen being used against Kaku. *'Ni Gorilla (二剛力羅, Two Gorillas):' Zoro flexes his right or left bicep, in preparation for Nigori-zake. As above, the pun is 'two great strength' and gorilla. This was first seen being used against Kaku. **'Nigori-zake (二剛力(ゴリ)斬, Two-Arm Strength Slash):' After using both Ichi and Ni Gorilla, Zoro swings his swords so that the tips meet when they hit the opponent, with the swords in his mouth and left hand being held at the same level and the right's hilt dropping at an angle. The pun here is that nigori zake also means 'unrefined sake (Japanese Rice Wine)'. The literal translation of this move means 'two great-strength decapitation'. This was first seen being used against Kaku.This attack is powerful enough to disperse Kaku's Bigan. *'Hyou Kin Dama (豹琴玉, Leopard Golden Ball):' Zoro jumps forward while spinning in the air, forming a ball shape with his blades This is basically a feinting maneuver, so even if the target manages to read the pattern of this attack and move out of Zoro's trajectory, they will still be cut as Zoro careens past them. This was first seen being used against Kaku. *'Daibutsu Giri (大仏斬り (だいぶつぎり), Great Buddha Cut):' A series of horizontal sword slashes powerful enough to cut apart a small building. This is the first new ''Santōryū technique Zoro has used since losing Yubashiri. This was first seen being used to provide Sanji with "ammunition" for his "Jenga Hou" technique. One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 475 and Episode 370, Zoro uses Daibutsu Giri. *'Yasha Karasu (夜叉鴉 (やしゃガラス), ''Night Crow):' Zoro spins like a rolling wheel at an enemy with his swords, eventually coming to a head with a tornado-like move while continually thrusting the swords at the opponent. This attack leaves cuts shaped like crows' feet. This was first seen being used to carve up Oz's arm. ''One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 478 and Episode 372, Zoro attacks Oz with Yasha Karasu. Related Techniques Over the course of his journey, Zoro has been in situations where his techniques have had to adapt for one reason or another. In addition to his primary fighting style, his has several other related fighting styles that form the greater part of his Santoryu fighting abilities. Kyūtōryū Kyūtōryū, or Nine Swords Style, are an addition to Zoro's main 3-sword style. They are extensions of his spirit and part-illusion based and Kyūtōryū effectively triples Zoro's potential as a swordsman and enabled him to shatter Kaku's most powerful Rankyaku. The techniques are accessed when Zoro uses Asura, creating the inital 9-sword illusion needed to access the others. Very little is currently known about the exact nature of this brand of style as it was only so far been seen used against Kaku and a Bartholomew Kuma Pacifista copy, the latter use of which was recently witnessed by the rest of the Straw Hats, amazing the entire crew. *'Kiki - Kyūtōryū - Asura (阿修羅 (アシュラ)''Demon Spirit - Nine Swords Style - Asura):' The technique that allows him to use Kyūtōryū. While being relentlessly attacked, Zoro's anger, and frustration manifests itself from a dark aura emanating from himself into a being with six arms and three heads known as an Asura. In the anime, the full activation of this technique actually caused the ground to darken several meters diameter from where Zoro stood and blow away a gust of wind from Kaku's attack. The first time he transformed was an inadvertent semi-transformation due to his agitation and only manifests as a dark aura with six arms being the only definable feature, but when he transformed a second time, he had full control over it and is shown as it is now.This attack is powerful enough to disperse Kaku's Amanedachi Rankyaku. The true nature has yet to be determined. *'Asura Ichibugin (阿修羅弌霧銀 (アシュラいちぶぎん), Asura One Mist Silver):' Zoro's first technique with this style, holding the swords so the blades are pointing towards the victim, Zoro leaps towards them slashing them with all nine of his swords at once afterwards ending in a position where all the swords are held in a way to make them look like they're fanning out. *'Asura Makyuusen (阿修羅魔九閃 (アシュラマキュウセン), Asura Demon Nine Flash):' Zoro approaches his target and slashes them up using all nine swords and ends with a stance where all nine swods are in a wheel shape with his Kyuutoryu a few metres away from the opponent, the wound is similar in shape to the sword stance, it is similar to Brook's signature attack in that the actual affect isn't seen until a few seconds later. Nitōryū Attacks These are the attacks he uses with two swords. Nitōryū was also Zoro's original fighting style when he began to learn how to wield a sword, before accepting Kuina's sword and practicing Santōryū. *'Taka Nami (鷹波) / Hawk Wave:' While airborne, creates a powerful gust of wind to knock opponents over. First used to wipe out some Baroque Works agents at Whiskey Peak. The pun here is that takana can also mean 'mustard leaf' and 'mi' can refer to ingredients in soup. Can be done while standing on the ground. Zoro says this attack is very useful against a group of weak enemies. *'Sai Kuru (犀回, Circling Rhino) / Rhino Rampage:' Zoro puts his swords on his forehead, like rhinoceros horns, and spins quickly. This was first seen being used against the Franky Family when they "ambushed" Zoro on the Going Merry. Pun with the Japanese pronunciation of the English word "cycle". * '''Nitou-Ryuu Iai: Rashoumon (二刀流｢居合｣　羅生門, ''Two Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Rashou Gate) :' A dual sword drawing technique so powerful it split large obstacles in half. Zoro draws his sword, and sheaths it so quickly splitting a train carriage into half. Built in the year 789, the Rashoumon, or Rasho Gate was arguably the grandest and most famous gate in Kyoto. The name of this move probably comes from the double-gate/double-sword connotation, as well as being the 'grandest move' in his nitou-ryuu lineup. This was first seen being used to cut open a sea train carriage filled with marines and World Government agents (none of the passengers were harmed). * '''Nana-Juu-Ni Pound Hou (七十二煩悩鳳, ''72 Pound Cannon) / Dual Sword Soaring Phoenix:' : Same principle as the 36 Pound Cannon using two swords to create a big slash to damage its target. This was first seen being used against Kaku. Known as the 72 Calibre Phoenix in the Funimation dub. This attack is as powerful as Kaku's powerful Rankyaku. *'Nigiri (弐斬り, Double Slash):' A stance where two swords are held parallel so that the tips are pointing to his right or left side, this move is like a pre-requirement to perform: Tourou, Outourou, Hirameki, Samon and Maguma. The pun in this is taken from sushi - the 'nigiri' in 'nigirizushi' roughly means 'hand-rolled'. This was first seen being used against Kaku. **'Tourou (登楼, Climbing a Tower):' Two air-based projectile slashes are sent upwards while jumping as Zoro swings his swords in an upward motion. The pun in this is that 'toro' is an expensive cut of tuna for sushi; a more fatty cut than the normal. This was first seen being used against Kaku. **'Outourou (応登楼, Reply Climbing a Tower):' Two air-based projectile slashes are sent downwards while falling as Zoro swings his swords downwards, with the gravity complimenting the force of the attack. The pun in this is that 'ootoro' is an even more expensive cut of tuna for sushi; the underbelly which is said to be the most flavourful flesh. This was first seen being used against Kaku. **'Hirameki (閃, Flash):' Two air-based projectiles are sent forward after swinging both swords from the left or right side. This was first seen being used against Kaku. **'Samon (砂紋, Sand Drawing):' Two air-based projectiles are sent diagonally down and to the left or right after swinging both swords from the left or right. The pun in this is obvious; it sounds like 'salmon', a common fish used for sushi. This was first seen being used against Kaku. **'Maguma: (魔熊, Demon Bear):' A simple downward pound into the opponent with both swords. This was first seen being used against Ryuuma. *'Dai Gekken: (大 サク県, Heavy Kendo):' Zoro craves 2 of his swords on Franky's heavy nunchaku and hit the opponent with it. This was first seen being used against Oz. Ittōryū Attacks These are the attacks he uses with one sword. He mainly fights with one sword, when not fighting seriously or when he is using a specialised cutting technique. It should be noted, however, that early in the series (just after his duel with Mihawk when 2 of his swords were shattered) Zoro himself says he is "not that good at one-sword techniques" and not very good with anything less than all 3 swords as whole. Over time, he seems to have worked on this weakness and becomes proficient with 1 or 2 sword techniques, and is even shown to have No-Sword techniques. *'Ittō-Ryū Iai: Shishi Sonson (一刀流｢居合｣　獅子歌歌, One Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Lion's Song) / Single Sword Lion Strike / Single Sword Style - Lion Strike''' Placing the sheathed sword upright and listening to the "breath" of his opponent, the attack rapidly unsheathes, attacks, and sheaths the sword. Although Zoro can cut anything with this technique up the hardness of steel, he cannot, as of yet, cut through a Pacifista Cyborg. An interesting note is that Zoro does the technique back-handed as opposed to from the waist with a standard grip on the sword. This was first seen being used to finish off Mr. 1. Zoro uses this technique only when he needs to cut metal like Mr.1's steel body or Kaku's iron-hardness Tekkai technique. This move was his very first Itto-Ryu attack. This attack is as powerful as Kaku's Roudan Rankyaku. *'San-Juu-Roku Pondo Hou (三十六煩悩鳳, ''36 Pound Cannon) / Single Sword Rising Phoenix:' This attack uses the air itself to slash the target from a distance. To initiate it, Zoro first holds one of his swords horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then performs a circular swing that launches the air compressed projectile spiralling towards the target, though he could just as well as perform it using any kinds of sword swings. This move can be used during his Santōryū fighting style as well. Zoro introduced this technique as the very powerful Flying Slash Attack. This was first seen being used to finish off Braham in Eneru's Survival Game. Known as the 36 Calibre Phoenix in the Funimation dub. *'Hiryuu Kaen (飛竜火焔, Flying Dragon Blaze):' Using one sword wielded in his left hand (Zoro's left-handed) with his right hand gripping his left wrist for support (or vice-versa), Zoro jumps high up into the air and slashes his opponent. After slashing them, Zoro's opponent then burst into flames (in the anime the color of the fire is blue) from where they were slashed. This was first seen being used against Ryuuma. The animal or creature, that usually accompanies Zoro in the background when performs powerful techniques, in this technique, is an occidental dragon. The dragon bares an uncanny resemblance to the dragon slayed by Ryuuma the King from Oda's earlier work, Monsters. The scene where Zoro slashes Ryuuma with this technique also resembles the scene from Monsters, in which Ryuuma slays the dragon.''One Piece Manga - Chapter 467, Zoro slays Ryuuma with Hiryuu Kaen. Mutōryū Attacks During the game Groggy Ball event in the Davy Back Fight, Zoro was forced to come up with a unorthodox form of his fighting style that uses no swords. *'Tatsu Maki (龍巻き) / Dragon Twister:' The same as Santou-Ryuu's Tatsu Maki, but without swords, only with the arms. Zoro's lack of swords means the technique is not a cutting technique, and is more used to send the opponent flying. However, getting hit by one of Zoro's arms as he performs this move could also send the unlucky recepient several feet skyward. This was first seen being used against Pickles. Anime Only *'Shinken Shirahatori (真剣　白刃獲り?, ''Taking a true naked sword):' While unarmed, Zoro catches the enemy blade with his bare hands. This was first seen being used twice against the Fanged-Toad Pirates in an anime filler episodes. Both times, however, Sanji kicked Zoro in the head before he could catch the blade. *'Hida Sanga Bakuretsu (Secret Strike - Three-River Explosion):' Used during the Pirate Baseball King featurette. Zoro holds three bats in his Santoryuu style and uses them to hit all three balls pitched by Hatchan at once. Team Combinations *'Armeé de L'air Power Shoot (空軍（アルメ・ド・レール）パワーシュート, Air Force Power Shoot):' A combo attack between Zoro and Sanji. In this attack, Zoro balances on Sanji's leg, and then Sanji kicks hard, sending Zoro flying at high speeds towards the opponent. This was first seen being used against Big Pan in the Groggy Ring game to get him into the "goal". *'Gomu Gomu no Sanbyaku Pound Cannon (ゴムゴムの三百煩悩(ポンド)攻城砲(キャノン), Rubber Rubber 300 Pound Cannon):' A combo attack between Luffy and Zoro. Luffy and Zoro use the Gomu Gomu no Cannon and the 108 Pound Cannon at the same time to smash the Aqua Laguna. This is actually a 216 Pound Cannon, but Luffy decided that name was too long and hard to pronounce. *'Hana Arashi Pound Hou (鼻嵐煩悩鳳, Nose Storm Pound Cannon):' A combination technique between Zoro and Usopp and similar to the original 36 Pound Cannon. Performed with Sogeking (Usopp) acting as one of Zoro's swords while holding one of his actual swords for him as he mounts and braces himself up one of Zoro's arms. With Sogeking stiffing up his body and acting as an extension of Zoro's blade, Zoro fires a narrower version of the normal 36 Pound Cannon. Causes Sogeking discomfort afterwards *'600 Million Belly Jackpot (６億Ｂ・ＪＡＣＫＰＯＴ(6おくベル・ジャックポット)):' A combo technique that is done with Luffy, Franky, Sanji, and Robin against a large group of opponents. Here, Zoro is seen using an unspecified sword slash in conjunction with the crew. This was first seen being used against a group of Zombies.''One Piece Manga - Chapter 448, Luffy and the Straw Hats with him defeat some Zombies with a combo. *'Knee Crash (ニー・クラッシュ):' Teamed up with Franky, Zoro uses his swords to attack a giant enemy's knees. This was first seen used against Oz. One Piece Manga - Chapter 473, Zoro and Franky attack Oz's knees. *'Santoryu Gomu Gomu No Diable Mouton Jet Roppyaku Pondo Hou (三刀流ゴムゴムのディアブルムートンJET六百煩悩鳳, Three-Sword Style Rubber Devil's Mutton Jet 600 Pound Cannon):' A combo attack performed by all three top fighting members of the Straw Hat Crew: Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji. Luffy uses Gear Second, while Sanji activates his Diable Jambe technique, then Zoro performs a 108 Pound Cannon, Luffy fires a Gomu Gomu No Jet Cannon, and Sanji delivers a flaming Mouton Shot, at a single target meeting it simultaneously. *'Gomu Gomu no Kaiten Ono (ゴムゴムの回転斧, ''Rubber Rubber Spinning Axe):''' Anime only. A combination of moves executed by Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp. Luffy executes Gomu Gomu no Fusen (ゴムゴムの風船) as well as twisting his body, using the stored air to launch himself into the air. Then, Usopp abord the Merry-Go fires a cannonball at Sanji, while Luffy shoots both of his arms towards the target. Sanji at this point Armeé de L'air Power Shoots the cannonball at Zoro who executes 108 Pound Cannon (百八煩悩鳳) to fire the cannonball up into the air and toward Luffy. Luffy catches the ball with his feet, the inertia of the cannonball spinning him vertically several times causing his legs to twist with each revolution. After all of the cannonball's inertia is gone, Luffy drops it and proceeds to spin forward releasing the full force of the stored energy from the winding, his body falling towards the target during all this. As Luffy approaches the target he stretches his legs out, which, through the speed of his spinning, creates the image of a large rotary blade. This attack impacts with the target, cutting it in half. The force of this seems out of Luffy's control. Kenshin and Zoro used a combination attack in Jump Super Stars. On Cross Epoch manga series, Zoro and Picollo perform a move called Reverse-Side Sword Attack. References Category:Abilities Category:Fighting Styles